A wind turbine known in the art comprises a tapered wind turbine tower and a wind turbine nacelle positioned on top of the tower. A wind turbine rotor with a number of wind turbine blades is connected to the nacelle through a low speed shaft, which extends out of the nacelle front as illustrated in FIG. 1.
As large modern wind turbines get larger and larger both in size and in power output, it becomes more and more challenging to ensure that the enormous torque load from the rotor is transferred efficiently to the power generator. For example, in the wind turbine gearbox all the many gears have to mesh substantially correctly at all times to avoid unwanted noise and wear. But the gearbox of a large modern wind turbine is heavily strained when transferring and gearing the massive rotor load and it is therefore important to ensure that the gearbox structure and the strengthening structure of the nacelle is strong enough to ensure this alignment. But a strengthening structure large enough to ensure that all the elements of the drive train in the nacelle are substantially aligned at all times will become very large, heavy and expensive in a large modern wind turbine.
It is therefore also known to design the wind turbine so that some of the gearbox parts can accept some misalignment without it substantially affecting the mesh between the gears.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide for an advantageous technique for transferring torque between the stages of a wind turbine gearbox.